elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Hiques
Connor Mochán Hiques (1083, A.Æ. – 1129, A.Æ.) var en avalonsk baronett, senere baron, og munk. Han var sønn av Jordan og Leonora Hiques, og dermed den yngre broren til arvtageren Marcel – og den eldre broren til to yngre søstre. Han var gift med Paulina O'Miller, som han fikk to barn med: Michael-Keane og Sienna. Biografi Tidlig liv Født i den lutfattige Hiques-familien, fant Connor sitt kall som munk for St. Thanalis i utkanten av Dunbur Port. Foreldrene trengte bare å betale en viss sum for hans utdanning i klosteret, samt gi et beløp som symbolsk støtte til munkeordenen. Han var allikevel ikke en av de mest begavede studentene, og ble til stadighet undergravd av stjernelevers umåtelige glede og entusiasme. Han lærte de mest grunnleggende kunnskapene, og ble satt til å jobbe i klostergården og -hagen, samt som klosterets skriver – hvor jobben hans besto av å kopiere hellige skrifter slik at det kunne sendes tvers over kongeriket. Som en av de mindre begavede studentene i tjeneste hos St. Thanalis, ble Connor sett ned på og vist lite hensyn til. Han brydde seg allikevel fint lite om de andre munkenes tanker om ham. I hans drift av klostergården, jobbet han tett med klosterets egne bønder. Her ble han kjent med kvinnen Paulina O'Miller. De fikk et godt øye til hverandre, og Connor smuglet med seg litt vin og ekstra mat til henne ved enkelte anledninger (selv om det var hun og arbeiderne som laget det uansett) – hun satte imidlertid pris på omtanken, og de falt for hverandre. Abbeden for klosteret viet dem, og i 1106 ble de gift. Baron av Cernfian Som det andre barnet av Jordan og Leonora Hiques, hadde han ikke arverett på Cernfian og bar tittelen baronett. Dette var ikke uvanlig blant geistligheten, da mange senerefødte barn sluttet seg til klostre eller ordner. Tilfellet var ikke noe mer annerledes med Connor, men han fikk dessuten herredømme over et len i løpet av sin tid under tjeneste hos St. Thanalis. Broren hans døde under mystiske omstendigheter på en soaré høsten 1108, og Cernfian gikk over til ham – da konen hans ikke hadde krav på det annet enn gjennom ekteskap. Broren og svigerinnen hadde dessuten ikke båret fram noen arvinger, og lenet gikk derfor over til Connor. I sin adelige stilling ble det forventet av Connor at han skulle gi store gaver til abbeden og ordenen. Connor nektet allikevel å gi noe til mennene som hadde neglisjert ham gjennom tiden hans i klosteret, og abbeden sendte bort både ham og Paulina. Selv om Connor ikke tok det særlig tungt, kunne ikke det samme sies for konen – som likte livet i klosteret. Ekteskapet nøt større skade enn nytte av baronsetet over Cernfian, og de ble med tiden mer distanserte. Begge var leie av tiden på landsbygden, så Connor inngikk en avtale med svigerinnen sin om at hun kunne drifte familiegodset i Cernfian og bo der så lenge hun ville. Til gjengjeld kunne han og konen finne seg til rette i bykjernen av Dunbur Port. Her fødte de sønnen sin, Michael-Keane, i 1109 og datteren Sienna i 1115. Connor selv brukte kunnskapene sine fra tiden i klosteret til å drive med handel i byen, og som en del av adelen og forhenværende del av geistligheten hadde tilgang på alle samfunnslag. Han handlet med alle fra fiskeren på brygga, til magistraten, til munkeordenen i Afrodites tempel. Connor opparbeidet seg en formue innenfor bymurene, og brukte lite tid på administrasjonen av baroniet. Da datteren hans ikke kunne benyttes i å oppnå kontakter i Dunbur Port, sendte han henne til Cernfian for å bli oppdratt av svigerinnen sin, Anatolia. Senere liv og død Ekteskapet med Paulina hadde ikke gått som han hadde håpet, og distansen mellom dem økte bare med årene. Connor og Paulina endte med å leve livene sine hver for seg, og fant kjærligheten igjen i unge elskere. Mens konen hans gikk til magistratens sønner, benyttet Connor seg av et knippe luksushorer. At han ikke gikk til hvem som helst for nytelsene sine, gjorde at han heller ikke ble smittet med kjønnssykdommer. Dette gjorde at Connor fortsatte med sine handelstransaksjoner. Det som til slutt førte til Connors endelikt var hans all jobbingen hans. For å kunne kompensere for det dårlige lenet han hadde arvet, måtte han fylle sin rolle som baron på andre måter. Med alderen gjorde han flere feil i valg av transaksjoner, og endte opp med å tape mer enn han tjente. Sønnen Michael-Keane hadde for lengst kjøpt seg et hus som ble driftet av hans advokater og private dommere – som sørget for å lede rettssaker på en slik måte at fortjenesten ville havne i hans lommer. Connor fant ikke noe hjelp hos hverken sønnen eller konen; hun levde mesteparten av livet i et polygamisk forhold med magistratens sønner i deres palass. Connor valgte, i en alder av 46 år, å gjøre slutt på lidelsene med en kule i hodet. Etter farens død, tok det litt tid før folk oppdaget han var borte. Tjenerne stjal med seg det de kunne bære og forsvant ut av byen – i frykt for å bli anklagd for å ha drept ham. Det var først da om lag én måned etterpå at naboer så hvor lite aktivitet det var i huset, og kroppen hans ble funnet ikke lenge etter at noen meldte fra om stanken som begynte å spre seg. Michael-Keane fikk faren kropp kremert og kastet utfor en klippe, og påtok seg med det stillingen som den nye baronen av Cernfian. Trivia # Connor ''er den angliserte versjonen av det irske navnet ''Conchobar, som er avledet fra det gammelirske con "hund, ulv" og cober "begjære, elske". Det kan derfor oversettes til "hundeelsker" eller "ulveelsker". # Mochán er avledet fra det irske moch ''"tidlig", kombinert med det irske suffikset ''an. # Hiques er adaptert fra det engelske etternavet Hicks, et dimunitiv av Richard, som kommer fra de germanske elementene ric "makt" og hard "modig". Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Geistlige Category:Adelige Category:Munker Category:Baroner Category:Huset Hiques